Invisible Then, Invisible now?
by illislune
Summary: Edward never really saw Bella during the years in highschool. Now from a chance encounter they are reunited after college. Will he notice her now, or will she remain invisible to him? What happens when others come in their way? AH/AU
1. Chapter 1: A Fresh Start

A/N: Hope you enjoy this story!

_Summary: Edward has never noticed Bella, not during the four years in high school. By some chance of fate, they are reunited after college. Will Edward notice Bella now, or will she remain invisible to him? What happens when other obstacles present themselves?_

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Fresh Start**

**EPOV**

It was ridiculous. I had never liked Tanya in that way, I only ever saw her as a friend. I couldn't fathom the thought of dating Tanya, because I knew I would be settling and that just wasn't fair. I had constantly used the excuse that I just wanted friendship, not a relationship, and I knew that excuse wouldn't hold out for much longer. My mother, was supportive of the possibility of Tanya and I finally getting together, but I think it was more out of concern that I would never find _the one_. Alice was concerned, but had always assured me that Tanya wasn't the right girl for me, but somehow my mother still disagreed. My mother Esme had now resorted to calling every other week to ask if I was going to be visiting Tanya, who after graduation had moved to my hometown, Forks. I wasn't egotistical, but I had always wondered if Tanya had moved there in an attempt to get closer to me. After all, Forks really was in the middle of nowhere.

Tanya was certainly attractive. She didn't annoy me as much as those girls that would throw themselves at me during high school. I remember how annoying it had been trying to dodge Jessica and Lauren's attempts to flirt. It made high school a living hell. Carlisle had made sure all of us had top notch educations, so our studying was way more advanced than the courses offered in school, so I didn't really have homework as a distraction. Instead I would bury myself in my music, composing pieces on the piano to bide my time.

Luckily, I didn't have to deal much with Tanya, except during our vacations when we would visit her family in Denali. I would shy away from any suggestions that Tanya and I become more of a permanent item, but it became harder after we ended up attending the same college. She had remained a true friend throughout college and still had her relationships and flings, but I knew she always hoped for more with me. God, just thinking about this mess was giving me a bad headache.

It wasn't that I didn't want to be in tied down or anything. After all, it was never easy being the fifth wheel. Alice, my little sister, had found her love in the form of Jasper Whitlock. Jasper was my college roommate, and he and Alice hit it off the first time they looked into each other's eyes. Rosalie Hale, who had be one of mother's failed attempts at setting me up, ended up catching the eye of my cousin, Emmet McCarthy. Their relationship had been very physical from the start, but you could see the love between them despite the constant bickering. Sometimes I would feel the loneliness when I watched the two happy couples and saw the adoration in their eyes for their significant others.

Still, the thought of hooking up with Tanya was never pleasing. I knew that Rosalie disapproved of Tanya, and that she gained some satisfaction in the fact that I was not only disinterested in Rosalie herself, but in the general female population. Despite loving Rosalie for the happiness she brought Emmett, I knew that my lack of any romantic relationships served the purpose of keeping Rosalie's vain self-image intact by the fact that I wasn't technically picking another girl over her.

Now, finally a college graduate, I had moved to settle permanently in New York and had scored a job working at an established newspaper company. I never really discussed my plans with my family, so it was a bit of a shock to my mother. Alice and Emmett didn't mind so much, as Alice had decided to pursue her fashion aspirations in the Big Apple, and Emmett was more than willing for follow Rosalie to New York as she pursued her modeling dreams. Jasper had also applied to Grad school in New York, so that he could be near Alice, so the five of us would still be able to stay close together. I think that's the only reason Esme allowed me to move to New York. It was at least a consolation for her to know that we weren't breaking off totally independent.

I wasn't much of a writer, but I had extensive knowledge from my pre-med and music degrees to contribute. I couldn't decide which I wanted to pursue, so I double majored in both and left the option of pursuing my medical degree in the future open. Till then, at least to pay the bills, I would work as a correspondent at the newspaper, writing reviews on new releases and upcoming musicians, while reporting on the odd article in the Health section. As I did not have the literary background, I was assigned a junior editor of sorts, someone who could review my writings to make sure it was fit for publishing in the paper. I didn't really mind, as long as whoever it was wouldn't try to correct my writings and end up changing the points I was making. Overall, I was just happy that at least for now, I could support myself independently.

* * *

A/N: This chapter turned out pretty long, but it pretty much sets up the reader with an indication of where things stand. Next part is Bella's POV.


	2. Chapter 2: A Past Forgotten

A/N: Chapter 2 is here! Hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Past forgotten**

**BPOV**

He was so stunning, so beautiful that it was heartbreaking. Curse those damn genes, his whole family was astonishingly beautiful. But that Greek Adonis, with his tousled bronze hair and piercing green eyes, would always capture my breath. His scent made me weak at the knees, and I had to grasp the table to keep myself from buckling over. Why was he here? I had spent all of high school torturing myself. I had stayed away from him in fear that I would make a fool out of myself, but the countless hours of observing him made my heart pine for him more. It was impossible. I was insignificant – plain, not a beauty.

It wasn't that I didn't have offers throughout high school, I did. First there was Mike, who was an alright guy. There was also Eric and Tyler, but none of them captured my heart. And then there was Jacob. He was the closest I got to finding love, but my heart never skipped a beat when I was with him. No, that would only happen when Edward Cullen was near. Damn Edward Cullen. Why was he in my life again? I thought I would be able to forget him after high school. I had gone to college far away from Forks, from the Northeast region. I had headed to California, with the pathetic excuse that I wanted to be near my mom again. I had no idea my paths would cross again with the one man who made my heart throb, but now here we were, sitting across from each other.

After receiving my English lit degree, doubling major in Journalism seemed like a natural choice. I had applied for internship positions in newspapers in New York, and after a successful summer, was now back as a full-time employee. My general assignments were to write and report on stories, but since I was a newbie with limited experience, my editor asked me to help out the guy who was working on the music section since he only had the expertise on music, but not so much the literary credentials. Imagine the shock I got when I found out 'this guy' I was supposed to be helping was in fact the man I had fantasized about throughout high school, and occasionally, though I feel guilty to think about it, even sometimes now. _The_ Edward Cullen. I was doomed.

I knew for a fact that he didn't remember who I was. After our initial introductions, he said to me "It is a pleasure to meet you Ms. Swan. I hope we can work well together." There was no mention of high school, no indication that he remembers who I was. I don't know if I should've felt glad or hurt. After all, we had been partners for a whole year during Biology. But then again, I played the part of the wallflower during high school. That, and the school klutz. So there really was no need for one of the most popular and lusted after guys in the school body to remember me.

I remember how painful it had been to be his partner in Biology. He was always the gentleman – polite and understanding. He never got mad when I accidentally dropped the equipment, and was never rude when I had tripped or stumbled during class. We never really had much contact out of Biology though, and I was sure that he would immediately forget me the minute we no longer had class together. I was right. He made no indication that he recognized me, and I decided not to remind him. I didn't need him thinking that I was one of those girls who stalked him, and I didn't really need him remembering my reputation as a klutz.

I decided that I would keep this professional. I wouldn't get close to him, so when he invited me to lunch with his sister Alice, I immediately declined, hoping he wouldn't see through my lie about having plans already. This was going to a long, long year.

* * *

A/N: How did you all like it? This is Bella's POV on seeing Edward again after all those years in high school. Can you imagine seeing your high school crush after four years? Anyway, the next chapter will be from Edward's perspective again.


	3. Chapter 3: Memories Past

A/N: Hopefully you're all enjoying the direction of the story. Please give me reviews!

**

* * *

Chapter 3. Memories past**

**EPOV**

There was something oddly familiar about Isabella Swan, or I guess I should call her Bella. She seemed nervous when we first met, but I didn't read too much into it. She also didn't seem to want to discuss too many details regarding her personal life, which was actually a bit of a relief for me. I didn't want to have to deal with another girl throwing herself at me, and it was nice to know another female other than my sister and my cousin's girlfriend who I could just talk to as a friend.

She was intelligent, that much I could gather. Her witty banter with her friend Angela, another girl who worked at the paper, was entrancing. I could tell that she knew what she was talking about, and her arguments were well thought out. It was interesting to listen to her views on world issues. The best thing about her was that she never pried information from me. Anything she found out about me was something I had willingly shared with her. I had told her about my family – my parents, Carlisle and Esme, my sister Alice and my cousin Emmett. I mentioned Jasper and Rosalie, their significant others, and talked a bit about Tanya. She listened attentively, and commented at the right moments.

I found out that Bella was single, and that she hadn't ever really been in a relationship. I heard a bit about her flighty mother and her stepdad, but she seemed a bit reluctant to discuss her dad, and her days in high school. I assumed she didn't want to think back to her teenage years, so I didn't push her for the information.

She smiled understandingly when I talked about my sister Alice, almost as if she knew Alice herself. I had a feeling that she would've been great friends with Alice, and resolved to introduce them to each other when I had the chance.

* * *

A/N: Chapter 3 is done! This is a much shorter chapter, but no worries, there is much more to come :)


	4. Chapter 4: A Former Friend

A/N: An Alice POV! She's going to play bigger role as the story progresses :)

**

* * *

Chapter 4. A Former Friend**

**APOV**

My brother was truly an idiot. I don't know how he didn't recognize Bella. She had always been smart, charming, and witty. I'd concede on the fact that she was a shy girl and mostly kept to herself, but she had always been beautiful, even back in high school. I always thought that Bella was probably the type of girl Edward would be attracted to, and he had always talked about her fondly when he mentioned his Biology classes. But while I thought that maybe they had a chance of being together, he had wasted his time dealing with the bitches, Lauren and Jessica, and then dealing with his so-called 'friendship' with Tanya.

It was such as surprise when he mentioned that he was working with a junior editor name Isabella Swan. I immediately thought of Bella. It had to be her, it couldn't possibly be a coincidence. I was even more convinced that it was her when Edward mentioned he invited her to lunch with us, but she had to refuse because she already had plans. I could only guess that she was avoiding meeting the rest of us for fear that we would recognize her, while Edward had not. I couldn't help but sigh at my brother's idiocy. How could he not recognize her?

I had never been great friends with Bella, mostly because I never got the chance. She was a really nice girl, and I had gotten to know her when she helped out with decorations for the spring dance. I had volunteered to run the committee and organize the ball, and Bella had been roped in somehow by one of her friends. Although I had wanted to be better friends with her then, she preferred to be in the shadows instead of the limelight, so I never really got the opportunity.

Now that she was back in my brother's life, I knew I had to do something about it. Mother was intent on getting Edward to settle, even if that meant getting him together with Tanya. I knew that Edward and Tanya would eventually work out if they did, but Edward would never truly be _in love_ with her in the way that I was _in love_ with Jasper. I was certain of this. But with Bella, I had a feeling there was something there. When Edward talked about her, even back in high school, he would have that certain glint in his eye, and his crooked grin would involuntarily creep on to his face. Four years later, despite not remembering her, Edward definitely seemed happy talking about her now.

Either way, Alice was _always_ up for a matchmaking challenge.

* * *

A/N: Finally, a new character POV! Alice and her scheming ways will be important if Bella and Edward ever want to have a chance!


	5. Chapter 5: The First Time I Really Saw

A/N: I loved writing this chapter. Hope you all like it too!

**

* * *

Chapter 5. The First Time I really Saw  
**

**EPOV**

I had sent some of my completed writings to Bella for review, and suggested we meet for coffee so she could go over any comments she had. I was running a little late, and hoped that she hadn't ordered coffee yet so I could at least pay for her cup as an apology.

It was in the moment, when I glanced up towards the coffeeshop as I stood across the street waiting for the walk signal that I saw her. She was absolutely stunning. She was sitting on a couch next to the window, curled up in the chair reading a book. Her hair cascaded in waves down her shoulder and was pulled into a loose ponytail that hung to one side. Her brow was scrunched up in concentration as she read the book, and I watched her fingers delicately flip the pages as her eyes scanned the words. She licked her kissable lips and seemed to pout at the book, and every so often would involuntarily bite her lower lip. The sight of her took my breath away. I hadn't really paid attention to her looks before, and my first impression of her was that she was good-looking, but nothing that impressive. Maybe it was the lighting of the coffeeshop, or maybe I really just hadn't paid much attention to her before, but the woman I saw now was a goddess.

My gaping had caused me to miss the walk signal, and I had to wait again for traffic to stop. I realized that my heart had been pounding hard in my chest, and I had to keep my mind focused on the traffic lights so that my mind wouldn't race into the gutter. She had looked ravishing, her luminescent porcelain skin was flawless and was only enhanced by the light blush that graced her cheeks. She was dressed in a beautiful blue cardigan that hugged her figure, accompanied by nicely fitted jeans. Despite the obvious fact that she had gone for a casual look, to me she seemed impossibly sexy and innocent, and I had to control myself to avoid getting a hard on in the middle of a public street.

My mind was racing and I was already imagining how her sweet lips against mine would feel, what it would taste like and how great it would be to hear her beautiful voice sigh my name. How had I missed her beauty before? I shook my head and quickly crossed the street once the walk signal lighted up. I had to be careful and control my thoughts. She was a colleague, and it wouldn't do well to be thinking of her in a sexual manner.

As I entered the coffeeshop, she looked up from her book and gave me a heartbreaking smile.

"Hey there." Her beautiful voice ringed clearly.

"Hello yourself," I grinned back, "I'm really sorry I'm late. Can I pay for your drink?" I choked out the words, hoping she would think the flustered sound of my voice came from being late rather than from seeing her up close.

"It's really no problem. You weren't that late, and I was occupied with my book anyways."

"Alright, I'll owe you a drink for next time then?" I flashed a smile at her. I faintly heard her sharp intake of a breath, but carried on, "So, about those comments, what did you think of the writing?"

"Oh they were pretty good. You really didn't need my help, but I've marked some suggestions in red along the margins. Here take a look at them, and let me know if you disagree with anything." She handed me a stack of papers and I noticed the red scribble along the sides.

I skimmed her comments quickly, finding her handwriting a little messy but cute nonetheless. Her comments were constructive, but I was glad to find that she hadn't made any changes to the content.

"These look great. I think all your comments look good, and I'll make the changes before I send them to publishing." I looked up at her through my lashes, and was immediately caught by the depths of her warm brown eyes.

"Bella, have you eaten lunch yet?"

"I haven't, but I was just planning on heading home for lunch."

Great. She hadn't had lunch yet. I decided I needed more time with her, and our discussions regarding my articles were pretty much done. I would have to use all my charm to persuade her to stay for lunch with me, which I was having with Alice.

"Bella, I would love it you could join me for lunch with my sister. She doesn't have that many female friends in New York and she's been dying to meet you. Please, eat lunch with me? Let me buy you lunch, since you won't give me the honor of buying you coffee."

She seemed reluctant, and she bit her lower lip again. I let out a little hiss. She really had no idea how sexy she was when she did that. It made me want to kiss her silly. I was also feeling worried that she would turn me down, and I really wasn't ready to let her go just yet.

"Well, I don't know." She replied, hesitantly.

I looked at her intently, starting straight into her eyes. I marveled at the delicate pink blush that slowly crept up to her cheeks, and hoped that I was the cause of it. I silently chuckled when she quickly averted her gaze. Alice had always chided me for using my skills of persuasion to get my way, but I had honestly never intentionally used it. At least not until now.

"Well, ok. I guess I can do lunch." She sighed, but gave me a small smile.

"Great, I'm meeting Alice in the deli just around the corner. Ladies first."

I couldn't help myself when I felt a grin creep on my face. I followed closely behind her, daring to lean down inconspicuously and breathe in her scent as I held the door open for her. I could only hope that this wouldn't be the last of our lunches together.

* * *

A/N: Wow, this turned out to be a pretty long chapter. Alice's POV follows up next! Please give me reviews!!


	6. Chapter 6: An Opportunity for Love

A/N: This chapter was much shorter~ Anyway, read away.

**

* * *

Chapter 6. An Opportunity for love**

**APOV**

I was ecstatic when I saw Edward enter the deli with Bella. She had matured since high school. Her beauty seemed to have grown, but I noticed her telltale blush that she had abhorred in high school still affected her. The shit-eating grin on Edward's face did not escape me either, and knew that my matchmaking plans may not be in vain after all.

As soon as they made their way to our table, Edward excused himself to use the bathroom. I took the opportunity to pounce.

"Bella, it's great to see you again! I can't believe I haven't talked to you since high school."

For a minute, a look of horror flashed across Bella's face. I couldn't help but giggle, but quickly reassured her, "Don't worry Bella, Edward doesn't recognize you, but I knew it must be you as soon as he mentioned your name. I won't remind him about being his Biology lab partner if you don't want, though I don't see what the big deal is."

"Thank you Alice," she whispered nervously, "Really, I'd appreciate it if you didn't mention it. He didn't recognize me, and I didn't want to bring it up, so…" Bella was wringing her hands nervously.

"No problem, Bells. But I do hope that we can hang out more, you know. I thought we got along pretty well back in high school, and it's great to be able to see you again. We're going to be the best of friends."

Before Bella could reply me, Edward was back. We chatted about light conversation throughout the meal, and I smiled to myself noting Edward's interest in what Bella had to say throughout lunch. After swapping numbers with Bella, and making her promise we'd have a shopping trip soon, we were off on our separate ways.

Things were beginning to look up. Edward was interested in Bella, and from what I could gather, Bella thought well of him and was still single. I had a feeling that things were going to work out between the two of them, and when I get a feeling, I am never wrong.

* * *

A/N: Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Please give me reviews!


	7. Chapter7: All Mighty Mistress of Schemes

A/N: Sorry for the delay! I wrote out the next couple of chapters and then decided to go in another direction. Hopefully things will run smoothly from here.

* * *

**Chapter 7. All Mighty Mistress of Schemes**

**JPOV**

The past week had been…interesting. I had been watching Alice bounce around the room for the past two hours. When I asked Edward what had gotten into his sister, he had shrugged and said it must be one of her moods. Although Alice was known for her creative moods, something was a little off. She had a slightly crazed look in her eye, and a grin would break out on her face whenever she caught Edward staring forlornly at his cell phone.

When I had finally been able to corner her, I grabbed her elbow and bent down to look into her eyes.

"Ali, what's going on?"

"Oh Jazz, everything is perfect. Absoluuuuuutely perfect."

I stared at my beautiful little pixie, no doubt scrunching my face in a frown. She was unusually hyper, and the expression she had definitely meant she was up to something.

"And what exactly is perfect, darling?"

"It'll have to be a secret, whatever I tell you."

I nodded to show I agreed.

"Edward is in looooooooooove. Love. He's in love."

"Woah, woah there. You, my dear, need to backtrack. If Edward is in love, why does he look like in pain every time he glances at his cell phone."

"Because he's stupid. He hasn't realized he's in love."

"And you know that he's found love before he has." I couldn't help myself when the disbelief leaked into my tone.

Alice pouted, adorably if I may say so, "Of course I know Jazz. I can see it all over his face. I'm his sister. Plus, I know what people in love look like. This is just perfect, our little Eddie is finally in love."

"Alright, assuming he is in love, who's the lucky girl?"

"You know her! Well, you never actually met her, but you've definitely heard about her. It's Isabella Swan. Bella for short. You remember right?"

"The girl he partnered with in Biology?"

"Yup, exactly."

"I thought they were just lab partners."

"Were. And now they're more."

"So he's dating? You'd think that's something he would've told us."

"No. Well, they aren't an item yet."

"Okay, so then why are you so excited?"

"Well, it seems that my dear brother is so dimwitted that he hasn't realized who she is yet. He doesn't know she's Bella Swan, as in the Bella he was lab partners with."

"Isn't that something that would've come up in their conversation though?"

At this, Alice paused, momentarily looking a little disappointed, "She doesn't want him to know. She thinks he doesn't remember her, and prefers it that way."

"Well, he obviously doesn't remember because he hasn't recognized her."

"Yes, but… well, you know he's always gotten along well with her. She's practically the only girl he mentions from high school without sneering."

"That is true, but how has he failed to put two and two together?"

"Edward has always been a bit out of it. He's dealt with girls like Lauren, Jessica and Tanya for far too long. He just got so used to treating Bella as a lab partner throughout high school, that he never stopped to consider the fact that he might actually have had a crush on her."

I thought back to all the discussions we had when this Bella Swan came up. Usually Edward didn't talk much about the girls from his high school, but occasionally he did reminiscence fondly about his Biology lab partner. He had described her as a natural beauty – one of the rare few that didn't rely on makeup and flashy clothes, but rather used her wit and intelligence. He had even, under the influence of a six-pack and a couple of shots, had mentioned that if he could go back in time, he might've asked her out on a date.

I looked back at Alice, who stared up expectantly, "So, how did Ms. Swan stumble back into our little Eddie's life?"

"She works with him at the newspaper. He was assigned a junior editor to look over his work, and it's her! Isn't this perfect? We have to get them together. I really don't look forward to Tanya as a sister-in-law. I think he's beginning to realize he has feelings for her, but he's so nervous that rather than calling her and asking her out on a date, he's been torturing himself and hoping she'll give him a call."

I exhaled, knowing that there was a reason behind Alice telling me all this.

"Well then, what is it you want me to do then?"

"I'm glad you asked," Alice grinned evilly, "because I have just the plan."

Oh lord, here we go.

* * *

A/N: I had a lot of fun writing this chapter! Just to clear things up, the people who went to Forks High were Edward, Bella, Alice and Emmett. Jasper and Rosalie were newer additions to the group. Anyway, hope you enjoyed~


End file.
